OH NOES Ryoma Has a Dark Past
by leave it or take it
Summary: AU! Ryoma lives in a foster home and attends Seigaku on scholarship. He still loves tennis but is forced to put others first. Can the team convince him to trust? Major angst which features abused!Ryoma. Eventual FujiRyo - ultimately up to reviewers.
1. So it begins

Ridiculous mary-sue, uses about every cliché in the book, could be considered a parody if that helps. Also, complete and total disregard for canon. Pairings undecided. Abused, dark past, still-perfect Ryoma, blah blah blah. Uploading this because I spend practically everyday working on it and I would feel like it wasn't a total waste of time if others read it. Am kind of expecting flames, because this story is on crack.

Made up a lot of the names because I felt like it. And the suffixes because I know nothing about Japanese.

* * *

Ryoma sighed and wiped the last traces of blood from his face. He really should have seen that racket coming. Gingerly, he touched the bruise forming on his cheekbone. That would hurt for a while. 

But it had been worth it. After beating his opponent (Sasabe, was it?) 6-0, he felt more relaxed. And confident. He knew he could do this, even if Sasabe had to play dirty.

He exited the courts and absently bowed to the teacher there, ignoring the way her eyes followed his every move. Ryoma had just finished replacing his racket when the woman addressed him.

"You there, with the hat!" she called out. "What's your name?"

Ryoma frowned as he noticed the time, but turned and bowed anyway. "Echizen Ryoma."

The woman nodded curtly, dark eyes hard. "You know what you're doing."

"Some say so. If sensei will excuse me…?" He didn't care if he was being rude, but it was nearing four o'clock.

"I'm Coach Ryuzaki," the teacher said, ignoring the boy's discomfort. Echizen…the name was familiar. "What school do you attend?"

Agitatedly, Ryoma bounced the tennis ball a few times before looking up. "I'm starting at Seigaku Academy next week."

Coach Ryuzaki suddenly smiled widely. "And you'll be joining the tennis team then, eh?"

Golden eyes widened imperceptibly as Ryoma noticed Coach Ryuzaki's jacket. The embroidery…this was one of the Seigaku athletic coaches. He cursed inwardly. It wasn't good to attract this kind of attention so soon.

"You are one of the scholarship students, hai?" the woman asked abruptly. It made sense as to why the name was so familiar.

Ryoma was startled by the question. He had taken great care in picking out his best outfit…he thought that he had fit in rather well. So he remained silent, hoping the coach would just leave.

"You don't have your own racket," Coach Ryuzaki persisted, gesturing to the equipment Ryoma had just put away. "That one belongs to the school."

"I have my own racket at home," Ryoma said defiantly.

"If you say so," Coach Ryuzaki said. "But you know Echizen…the school facilities are always available." She winked as she turned away.

Echizen couldn't help the small smile that crept over his lips. He had gotten approval right away! Now he wouldn't have to worry about affording his own racket. Then he remembered something else...

"Ryuzaki-sensei!" he called out suddenly. "Please…can you…"

"It'll be our little secret," she reassured the boy.

Satisfied, Ryuzaki watched him race off, idly wondering why he was in such a hurry. "Echizen Ryoma…hm…"

* * *

He made it to the daycare five minutes too late, hurriedly bowing as he raced inside. 

"You're late!" the matron called out gruffly.

"Gomen-nasai, Sasori-sama!" Ryoma apologized, once he had caught his breath. "I didn't mean to…but this new school…"

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" Sasori chided gently, arms akimbo. "Go and get your siblings!"

Just then a red-headed blur raced into the room. "Ryo-kun is back!" the little girl shrieked.

Immediately, six more children appeared. They clambered towards the boy, all grinning widely.

Ryoma knelt down as a feeling of contentedness swept through him. "Ah…Jade, go and get your shoes. Hai, Sasuke, it will be rice for diner. I know, I know. Go help your sister. Yes, I love you too."

The matron watched the loud interaction with a wry grin on her face. A few minutes later, the children bounded away to collect their belongings.

Tiredly, the green-haired boy closed his eyes and sighed. "I wish I could give them more," he said softly. "It's not fair for them…"

"It's not fair for any of you!" Sasori said passionately. "Don't doubt yourself, Ryoma - you're the best thing that's ever happened to them."

Ryoma looked up gratefully as the middle-aged woman helped him to his feet.

"If there's anything I can do," Sasori said firmly, "You just let me know. Got it?"

Ryoma nodded absently. "Ano…is that Yumi?"

Without waiting for an answer, he rushed towards the back room and began cooing softly into the darkness. "Oh, Yumi-kun, I got you, don't worry."

Ryoma reached into the crib and gently took out the shrieking infant. "It's okay…it's okay…" he said soothingly. Immediately, the baby quieted in his arms, and Ryoma planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Go to sleep, okay, little one?"

He stepped out into the main room and nodded his thanks to Sasori. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, at the same time. Arigatou."

And the door slid shut.

Sasori watched from the window as the children spilled out onto the sidewalk. Just like always, Ryoma pulled out a rickety wagon from behind a bush and ordered the smaller ones to get in. Although there was still much laughing and talking…it somehow seemed more subdued.

Sasori knew why.

It was because they were going home.

Home to hell.

The matron sighed and let the curtain fall back into place. When Ryoma had gotten the scholarship, she hoped things would get better. Now…well…it sure didn't seem like it.

Her heart clenched painfully. The boy didn't deserve this.

* * *

Ryoma put a finger through his lips in reminder as he snuck through the living room. Today they were lucky. Hiashi-sama was passed out over his bottle of booze, and Nara-sama was out cold as well. 

Dinner was a quick, silent affair. There was no more than a few spoonfuls of rice per person, and Ryoma noted worriedly they were nearly out of milk.

Ryoma tucked his siblings in and tried not to let their sorrowful gazes affect him. Somehow, they knew he was going out tonight. They knew he was leaving them alone.

But there was nothing else he could do.

He stumbled home at around 4:00 and struggled through a few pages in his textbook. Sunrise rolled around all too quickly and he exhaustedly got everyone dressed. They had to skip breakfast. Ryoma tried not to worry about how he would get the laundry done.

They piled into the wagon and had almost made a safe escape, when Hoshi woke up in tears. Ryoma desperately tried to quiet the hungry boy, but it was too late.

Hurriedly, he shoved the wagon handle into Junpei's hands and tried to smile reassuringly. As he had been taught, Junpei took off. He had just rounded the corner when the door slammed open.

"You didn't greet me properly last night," Hiashi began coldly. "And for that, you need to be _punished_."

Ryoma felt his muscles tense. Not now…please, not now. He clenched his fists to stop them from trembling.

"Learn to respect your elders," Nara broke in. "Now come inside and we'll teach you your lesson."

Two pairs of dark eyes looked at him icily…daring him to run for it. Ryoma took a step backwards, but knew he could never leave his siblings to take his punishment.

"There's an assembly at school this morning," Ryoma said instead. "People will wonder if I'm late."

Nara grinned humorlessly. "For your insolence, you will have twice the punishment tonight."

Ryoma swallowed. He could always…no…he couldn't be late for school. Not unless he wanted to risk the scholarship.

He watched his two guardians slip back into the house.

Shit.


	2. Hate chappies titled: Chapter 2, 3, etc

The rest of the morning went without mishaps. If there were any, Ryoma was too exhausted to notice. He spent lunch break and most of English class sleeping and felt moderately better when he woke up.

He stole some leftovers from the lunch room for dinner that night, pushing away his guilt. They were going to throw it away anyway.

Ryoma was crossing the courtyard after school when he heard his name being called.

"Yo, you're Echizen from my class, right?"

He instinctively avoided the outstretched hand and took a step back. The enthusiastic freshman was undeterred. About eight inches taller, he had short brown hair and a smug expression.

"Hey, are you joining the tennis club too?"

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked coldly. He didn't like strangers. They were always trying to get into his business.

"I'm Horio!" the boy said brightly. "And this school is famous for its tennis. There are tons of strong players."

Ryoma relaxed and let the boy ramble on. He seemed to be interested in no one but himself.

"I have two years of tennis experience and I've even gone to a special tennis school. Becoming a Seigaku regular is my dream, it wo –"

Ryoma tuned him out and tried to plan out his evening. Pick everyone up…oh; he needed quarters for the laundromat. Hm…punishment would take at least an hour, assuming he didn't pass out. And there was the matter of homework. There was an essay and a few math problems…

He stopped just in time.

"If you don't look where you're going you'll hit someone," came an annoyed voice.

Ryoma peered out from under his cap at the taller boy. He had thick black hair and a friendly-enough face. Dimly, he felt Horio run up next to him.

"Oh hello senpai, I'm Horio…"

Ryoma drifted off again. Yumi hadn't looked too well this morning. Maybe she was coming down with a cold. Should he spend any money on medication? Milk, also…

"I don't like it when people disrespect me, Horio," the boy suddenly said. "But since you're a freshman I'll let it go."

Ryoma pulled his hat down further over his eyes and watched the boy jog off. _Disrespect_…memories of his last punishment…not good…

Horio didn't notice anything amiss. Instead, he began muttering angrily. "What's with that guy? I can't believe he just…"

Ryoma hurriedly collected himself and continued towards the courts.

* * *

Inwardly, Ryoma felt a wave of excitement pass through him.

"It's just like Seigaku to have such nice facilities," Horio said happily. "Come on, Echizen, let's go sign up."

"You can't," someone interrupted. "The juniors and seniors have a game with another school, so the sign-ups are tomorrow."

Horio immediately began rambling on again, so Ryoma took the opportunity to survey the two new tennis players. Both had dark hair and were about six inches taller than he was.

"Most of the freshmen have already left," one boy continued. "But we want to hit some balls before we go."

"Damn, this sucks," Horio finally grumbled.

Ryoma privately agreed, but there were things he had to do. Laundromat…milk…medicine…that essay…

"Hey. You there!" yet another new voice broke in. "Are you guys going to join our tennis club?"

"Ah, hello!" the freshman chorused, bowing.

"I'm Katsuo Mizuno."

"I'm Kachiro Katou."

"And I'm Satoshi Horio! I'm honored to be able to join a tennis club as renowned as Seigaku's, and I'm sure my friend Echa…huh? Where'd he go?"

* * *

Echizen woke up sprawled out on the porch. Muscles screaming, he pulled himself to his feet. How had he gotten here?

Then memories of last night flooded back to him, and he stumbled backwards. Leaning against the post, he tried to catch his breath. He worked through a couple stretches, relieved that it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

With a jolt, he raced into the house to check on his siblings. They were all sleeping peacefully; no bruises, no cuts, no blood. A waved of relief swept through him.

He could get through this.

* * *

Ryoma brushed off Sasori's hands and picked up his satchel. "Really, I'm fine," he reassured her. "But I couldn't manage dinner last night...if it isn't too much trouble, could you cook some rice?" He held out the coins, a pleading expression on his face.

Sasori folded the boy's small hand in her own. "Ryoma," she began seriously, forcing him to meet her gaze. "You need to start thinking about your _own_ health. If this gets any worse…"

"I know!" Ryoma snapped. "I'm working on it, okay? I'm saving up…I just…"

"Breakfast is on me today," the matron insisted. "Go out and live a little. Don't let those two bastards ruin your life."

Sasori saw the apology in his eyes. She smiled sadly and shooed the boy out the door. "Don't let go of your dream, little one."

* * *

It didn't take long for Kaidoh to form an opinion of the new players.

"Worthless," he grumbled. "All of them."

Inui mumbled his agreement. "My data says the same."

Eiji frowned as he absentmindedly fiddled with a tennis ball. "Ryuzaki-sensei _did _say that there is one we should watch out for."

"She couldn't have been serious," Momo scoffed. "_Honestly_." He pointed his racket towards the far fence, where the freshly-registered players were milling around. As if proving his point, one of them tried a particularly complex serve, and the racket soared out of his hand.

"Oi!" Momo called out. "Don't show off unless you can actually hit the ball." He turned back to meet Tezuka's disapproving gaze.

"Don't bully the kouhai," he said shortly. "They have little confidence as it is."

"Tezuka-buchou isn't happy either," Oishi observed. "Maybe we should go see Ryuzaki-sensei. Ask her about this so-called amazing freshman."

The captain shook his head. "Practice is about to start. There's no time for that."

The regulars exchanged glances and sighed.

* * *

Ryoma bent down to carefully fix his shoes, frowning. They were really starting to come apart and he didn't have enough money for new ones. He felt uneasy just thinking about it. Was it worth it to skip out on meals, and start saving that money? But it would take so long…

"Echizen, are you listening?" Horio demanded irritably, interrupting his musings.

Ryoma mumbled out a response. He couldn't take much more of this. It was annoying, and he needed to think. Gathering up his racket and a couple balls, he muttered a quick goodbye and headed off to find somewhere else to practice. Where the people were less annoying.

* * *

"Are you the 'super freshman' we keep hearing so much about?"

Ryoma looked up and bowed hastily. "Konnichiwa, senpais. Ano…super freshman?"

"Yeah, that's right," Arai said, narrowing his eyes. This kid seemed somewhat strange…had he ever met him before?

Figuring it wouldn't do any harm, Ryoma shrugged and pointed towards Horio.

"That guy?" Shigeki asked, surprised. The one in the green shirt…he was the one who had lost control of his racket a few minutes before.

"Ah…I see…he wears bright colors in order to stand out," Arai mumbled. "Arigatou."

* * *

"Arai's causing trouble for the freshman," Kaidoh observed curtly.

Oishi sighed and massaged his throbbing temples. "Eiji, why don't you go and get Tezuka-buchou? Quickly, before Arai and Shigeki do something stupid."

"Hai," the redhead answered, bounding off.

* * *

"I want to play the Captain in the ranking matches!" Horio informed his audience, puffing out his chest. "Maybe I can even score a point."

Shigeki rolled his eyes as he approached the freshman. "Don't get all arrogant," he suddenly hissed. "Stop this ranking match nonsense."

"If you think that a freshman can play in it; you're a fool," Arai broke in angrily. "You freshman will be doing stamina training and ball-fetching until the summer."

"Regulars will be determined from juniors and seniors," Shigeki continued relentlessly, smirking. It was fun to watch the freshman shrink farther and farther back. It was also rather pathetic. One of these quivering kids was the "super freshman"?

Horio finished digesting this information and a disgruntled expression appeared on his face. "Eh…no way!"

"Ten laps," came a new voice. "All of you."

"B-but it wasn't our fau– "

"_Twenty laps_."

Oishi turned towards Tezuka, a sour expression on his face. "_That's_ the super-freshman?"

* * *

Ha...wow...what a cliffie! I'm just going to be posting this in about 3 page increments. So if it seems choppy that's why. Right now I have about 32 pages written...I was really surprised to see that so many people like this story, so I guess I'll keep posting.

Yeah...

Shigeki...made him up. I think that Arai has this little friend that follows him around...what is his name?


	3. Naturally I had to change all mine

Yupp...keep forgetting to go over a few things.

-if you want a specific pairing go ahead and request it...Sakuno has been kinda deleted from this story but I could always write her back in. I'll write pretty much everything else, including crack pairings (current obsession is OT5). After I post the next two chapters I'll make an official decision...

-they're in high school, NOT MIDDLE SCHOOL! Pretend that freshman are in grade 10, so Ryoma is actually 15. Kaidoh and Momo are 16/17, and the rest of them are 17/18. Okay? I'm just freaked out by the thought of this taking place with preteen characters. NO.

* * *

"P-please Jiro, just let me go!"

Ryoma frowned as he heard the feminine shriek. He immediately switched directions, heading for the equipment shed stationed a little ways from the courts.

Jiro tensed as he heard the door slam open, but almost immediately relaxed, a smirk spreading over his features.

Ryoma strode in and scowled. His senpai, a solidly built teen who was at least a foot taller, had a pretty blonde girl pinned up against the wall. Her eyes were puffy with tears, and the front of her uniform gaped open.

"Let her go."

Jiro pretended to think about this. It was rather amusing, to see the kid giving him orders. He shoved the girl towards the back of the shed, where she tripped into a quivering heap. "You ruined the fun," he spat icily. "Now get lost."

Ryoma didn't falter. "I'm going to get Tezuka-buchou."

Suddenly, Jiro lunged forward and used his weight advantage to shove the boy against a stack of spare rackets.

Sore muscles screaming, Ryoma shoved back. But it was no use. There was a brief tussle, but Jiro inevitably forced him to the floor, well-muscled legs pinning him in place.

The teen took a moment to admire his prize. Soft green hair and wide amber eyes…what a pretty little kouhai.

Ryoma spat in his face.

"Feisty," he chuckled. "But not for long."

"I'll make a deal with you."

Jiro chuckled harder. "You're not exactly in a position to be making deals."

Ryoma brought one hand up and ran it lightly up Jiro's leg. "Oh, but I can make it good," he breathed sensually. "Under a few _conditions_." He smirked inwardly as he heard his senpai's breath hitch.

"What?" Jiro demanded gruffly.

"We play a match."

Jiro sat back on his heels, astonished. "You want to play tennis."

Ryoma leaned forward until their lips were nearly touching. "If I lose," he whispered. "I give you my word that I'll be yours and yours alone. For the whole year." He parted his lips slightly as Jiro tried to gather his thoughts.

"If I win?"

"You leave me and the girl _completely_ alone."

Jiro didn't hesitate. "Deal."

* * *

They entered the court just as everyone else started their laps. Oishi frowned disapprovingly at their tardiness, but Tezuka just shook his head and turned away. He had more important matters to deal with. Such as the location of their 'super freshman'.

Fuji Syuusuke narrowed his eyes, he watched Kimichi Jiro enter the courts, closely followed by a small boy Syuuske didn't know the name of. Baka…it looked like Jiro had been harassing the kouhai again. Syuuske leaned over and tapped Kaidoh on the shoulder.

"The first practice is always troubling, ne?" he asked cheerfully.

Kaidoh hissed in agreement.

"Saa…you feel up to confronting Jiro-teme?"

Kaidoh clenched his fist. "I'm always up for a fight with that bastard. Who's the kid he's with?"

Syuuske shrugged nonchalantly. "I've never seen him before."

* * *

"Do you like it rough…or smooth?" Jiro drawled.

Echizen scowled. "Smooth," he answered curtly.

Sneering, Jiro tossed the ball to Ryoma. "Your serve, slut."

Ryoma made his way back to the service line, refusing to let Jiro get a rise out of him.

"Just try and hit it over the net. I'll go easy on you."

* * *

"Whatever his name is, there's a 99 chance he's going to lose," Inui broke in. "I wonder what the stakes are."

Kaidoh stood up and cracked his knuckles. "You can ask Jiro after I'm through pounding the shit out of him," he said darkly.

"Wait," Syuuske said suddenly. "I want to see that kid play. At least wait until after the serve."

"Judging from the freshman's stature," Inui said, adjusting his glasses. "There is a 95 chance Jiro will be able to easily lob it back."

CRACK!

* * *

"Who hit that?" Tezuka mumbled absently. They had a good turnout this year…over fifty new freshmen. None of them were very promising, but still.

When he realized Oishi wasn't responding, Tezuka set down his pen and turned around. "Who hit that?" he repeated, slightly exasperated.

"I-I don't know," his vice-captain answered, looking rather flustered. "Maybe Taka?"

Tezuka glanced quickly across the courts and then strode towards the rest of the regulars. Eiji, Momoshiro and Taka exchanged puzzled glances and then followed.

"Just now, who served that ball?"

Syuuske smiled slightly and pointed.

"That kid?" Taka said, rolling his eyes. "Real funny, Syuuske."

Oishi put his hands on his hips and frowned. "Tezuka's being serious; don't mess around."

"_Fsssshhhh_," Kaidoh broke in angrily. "Don't believe us? Watch, it's still his serve."

* * *

CRACK!

The tennis ball made a sound like a gunshot upon hitting the opposite court. Ryoma smirked slightly as Jiro scrambled after it. Too slow.

* * *

Tezuka's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. For someone his size to have such control…

Syuuske giggled as he took in everyone's dumbstruck expressions. "Saa…we found our super freshman!"

* * *

Ryoma made quick work of his opponent. Within ten minutes, the score was 6-0. Jiro had not managed to score even one point. Surprisingly enough, he didn't look too angry.

"Seems I underestimated you," he said finally. "Handshake?"

Ryoma approached the net tentatively. He extended his hand slowly, puzzled by this quick change of attitude. A small part of him was screaming getawaygetawayget_away! _

The lunge came too fast for him to dodge, and Ryoma hit the ground hard. He tried to use the remaining momentum to gain the advantage, but Jiro still outweighed him by at least fifty pounds.

It was Kaidoh who reacted first. With an angry hiss, he sprinted onto the courts and forcibly pried Jiro off the boy.

Jiro leapt to his feet and charged, but Momoshiro was expecting this. He stuck out a foot as the remaining Seigaku regulars flocked around them, and Jiro went down in an ungraceful heap.

Ryoma fought through the pain and into a sitting position. Damn…right after his punishment. He hoped none of his cuts had reopened. The presence of a cool hand on wrist jerked him out of his thoughts. He looked up and met a level blue gaze.

"Are you alright?" Syuuske asked softly.

Surprisingly, Ryoma didn't feel uncomfortable with the contract. He nodded slowly and prepared to get up.

"Baka!" Jiro snarled. Whatever else he was going to say was cut off, for Kaidoh delivered a solid punch to his enemy's jaw.

"_That's enough_," Tezuka demanded icily. "I'll see to it that you're banned from the courts. And Ryuzaki-sensei _will_ hear about this."

Jiro made his retreat, cursing and growling angrily.

* * *

Ryoma shook off the blue-eyed boy's hand and turned to go, but just then someone addressed him.

"He hit you pretty hard," Oishi observed worriedly. "Do you think you should see the nurse?"

Ryoma shook his head frantically, then remembered his manners. "Sorry for troubling you, senpais," he said, bowing. "I have to leave now."

"Nani!" Eiji cried, bounding in front of the boy. "We're not done with you yet!"

"Who are you?" Kaidoh demanded suddenly, skipping the normal pleasantries.

Ryoma frowned and adjusted his cap. "Echizen. Echizen Ryoma."

Tezuka whispered something to Inui, who nodded and began scribbling furiously in his notebook. Then he turned to Ryoma. "Well, Echizen. You have talent."

Ryoma held his gaze unflinchingly. "Arigatou, Tezuka-buchou."

"I'd like to see you in the ranking matches this weekend."

Ryoma couldn't help a small grin from spreading across his face. The ranking matches! Then reality set in and he quickly masked his emotions. "Gomen, but I don't have time for that." Before anyone could react, he bowed hurriedly and raced off.


	4. Now I'll think of better names later

..it's been awhile?

Today I was frantically searching for my research paper (epic FAIL - still can't find it and it's due TOMORROW!) and I noticed this, dredged it up and gagged a little but then thought...why not? There's still 20 pages left to upload. I was going to break it into sections and do it all today but it took me about 15 minutes to upload this through a series of frustrating events...password forgetting, mainly. So here's another couple pages and I gotta go write my paper now. Enjoy?

* * *

"Tezuka!"

The regulars stopped muttering and turned towards the voice. Coach Ryuzaki was rushing towards them, ponytail bobbing. "Was that Echizen you were talking to, just now?" she asked breathlessly.

Tezuka nodded slowly. "He would be a good addition to the team."

"Oh come now, don't be so formal," Ryuzaki said impatiently. "Every move that kid makes…he's passionate about the sport, I tell you."

"Then why did he refuse our offer?" Oishi wondered, a hint of anxiety creeping into his voice.

Ryuzaki's eyes widened, and she gaped at the senior. "He did _what_?"

"Nya," Eiji said sadly. "He said he doesn't have time for the ranking matches."

"What's his problem?" Momoshiro suddenly broke in. "Homework? The school year has barely even started, and I _know _that kid isn't in any other extracurriculars."

Tezuka frowned. "It isn't right for us to pry…but the _look_ in his eye…"

"I'll talk to him myself," Ryuzaki declared. "See what the story is."

The day slid by, and Ryoma caught him mind wandering. To play tennis…to be part of that team, to wear the uniform!

But he knew it wasn't possible.

* * *

Ryoma decided to spend his lunch hour on the roof, as he knew his homework would never get done at home. Forcing himself to focus, he looked over his English assignment. It was one of those stupid get-to-know-someone essays. He suppressed a groan and scribbled his name at the top.

English came easily to Ryoma and the essay was written within four minutes. He hoped it didn't sound too bitter.

Just as he started his math, the noon bell rang. Damn, he was late for his library duty. One of the perks of being a scholarship student was "demonstrating a vast amount of helpfulness to show gratitude". Whatever.

Ryoma shoved his books into a worn satchel and made a run for the stairs. If he went in the back way, perhaps they wouldn't notice his tardiness.

* * *

While lounging on one of the outside benches, Oishi suddenly nudged Inui and pointed. "It's Echizen."

Inui closed his notebook with a snap. "I need more data on him," he said in a low voice, striding off after the freshman.

Kaidoh shrugged and followed. Not to be outdone, Momoshiro got up as well.

Oishi, and Eiji exchanged looks, and decided to go along with it. Whatever "it" was.

* * *

Ryoma accepted the stack with a quick bow and hastily began shelving. He didn't like the library; it was small and dark and eerily quiet. The other students were just as guarded, glaring calculatingly from behind their books.

He shuddered and moved on to the next shelf.

* * *

The five Seigaku regulars clustered around a table and tried to act as though they belonged.

"Remind me again what we're doing here?" Eiji asked, nervously playing with the ends of his hair.

Oishi leaned forward and tapped his fingers impatiently. "Should we just confront him?"

Just then, Ryoma moved behind a shelf and Momoshiro abruptly lunged for the abandoned satchel. He shuffled through it randomly, but found nothing of interest. A piece of paper fluttered to the ground, and Kaidoh made a grab for it.

"Nani?!" Oishi yelled. "That's no way to–"

"You have no respect for the rules!" the library broke in shrilly. "Since you can't be quiet, I suggest you get out!"

The regulars all scrambled for the exits. Once they were a safe distance away, Oishi resumed his tirade. "Momoshiro! Kaidoh! You were completely inappropriate! Treating someone else's property like that!"

"He's an underclassman," Momoshiro grunted.

"That still doesn't give yo– "

"100 chance we would have never found anything out otherwise," Inui said dismissively. "Now, Kaidoh, what is that you're holding?"

Kaidoh glanced up and waved the paper towards Inui. "It's his English assignment."

"Who's English assignment?"

The group jumped and turned towards the newcomer.

"Ah! Tezuka-buchou," Eiji exclaimed. "It's n-nothing."

Syuuske materialized out of nowhere and plucked the essay out of Kaidoh's hands. "Saa…looks like it belongs to Echizen."

Tezuka glared disapprovingly but couldn't contain his curiosity. "Well?"

Inui cleared his throat and began translating the paper into Japanese.

_Where do you want to be five years from now? Are your dreams realistic? Why or why not?_

More than anything, I want to get away from certain places and people. Take my whole family with me and start a new life. Find a steady job and see everyone go through college. Perhaps I'll find a nice apartment somewhere, settle down and start doing all the things I've always wanted to do. And I'll play all the tennis I feel like.

_It sounds so shallow, but tennis is my life. I love everything about it. The serves, the returns, the thrill of a game well played. When I am holding a racket, it's like my problems fade away. _

_However much I wish for it, these dreams will never be achieved. There are too many obstacles. Just thinking about it makes me unhappy, so I will not dwell on it. Instead, I will focus on getting through each day, taking one step at a time. _

A contemplative silence fell over the group. Eiji was the first to break it. "It sounds like something one of us would write." Grinning slightly, he pointed towards the paragraph about tennis. "The thrill of a game well played, nya?"

Oishi nodded and sighed slightly. "But he didn't exactly explain what these 'obstacles' are."

"There's only one way to find out," Tezuka said darkly. "I'll pay a visit to Ryuzaki-sensei and see what she's found out."

* * *

"Do you know why I've called you here?" Ryuzaki growled, trying to be intimidating.

Echizen didn't flinch. Instead, he stretched his feet out languidly and shook his head.

Ryuzaki put her hands on her hips. "Do you even _want _to know why I've called you here?"

"I have an idea…but you'll tell me eventually."

The athletics coach sat down heavily at her desk and surveyed the freshman in front of her. How should she put this? "You have an interest in tennis."

Silence.

"I have a student that would like to have you on the tennis team," Ryuzaki continued. "Several of them, in fact."

Ryoma tugged agitatedly on a strand of his hair and didn't respond. This coach was determined…how far would she go to get her way?

"I think it would be good for you to participate in an extracurricular."

Drawing his knees up to his chest, Ryoma waited apprehensively for the punch line.

"Echizen, scholarships aren't meant for people who don't take advantage of their opportunities."

Ryoma leapt to his feet, golden eyes flashing. "No! You can't do that!"

Now they were getting somewhere. Ryuzaki leaned back and leveled her gaze at the teen. "Why not?"

"You're really not going to stop," Ryoma mused. He closed his eyes and collapsed back into the chair. "I have no time. There's chores."

"Echizen," Ryuzaki began seriously. "Do you like playing tennis?"

The freshman nodded, eyes downcast.

"Then I can help you with this," Ryuzaki said soothingly. "I'll see to it you get the money to buy equipment. And I'll call your parents. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement."

"No," Echizen said flatly. "You don't know that."

Ryuzaki opened her mouth but she was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. "Come in," she called out, sighing.

Echizen turned around and stiffened when he saw who it was.

"Tezuka," Ryuzaki greeted. "I was just helping Echizen…reconsider his options."

Tezuka bowed and gazed meaningfully at the freshman. "I can come back later, if you're in the middle of something."

Ryuzaki shook her head. "We were just wrapping up. I'm calling Echizen's parents to make some time for practicing."

Tezuka nodded but noticed uneasily that Echizen didn't seem to be agreeing.

"You ought to have some bonding time with your team," Ryuzaki was saying. "Tezuka, why don't' you show him to the courts?"

Ryoma shot up and nearly knocked his chair over. "You're not listening to me!" he snarled, slamming a clenched fist onto the desk. "_I can't play tennis_. Is that hard to understand?"

Ryuzaki got up and gave Ryoma her best glare. "And unless you give me a good reason why, _you are going to play_."

The freshman hissed something unintelligible. "My guardians won't allow it."

Ryuzaki threw up her hands in exasperation. "How do you know that? You have great potential, and if _I_ put in a few words…"

"No!"

"One would think that you didn't _want _to play tennis," Ryuzaki yelled. "I don't know what your problem is, but things would be easier if you would justtell me what's going on."

Golden eyes glared with such intensity that Ryuzaki nearly shuddered. "I don't know what _your_ problem is," Ryoma finally spat out. "But things will be easier for _me _if you could stay out of my business." He brushed by Tezuka and slammed the door on his way out.

Ryuzaki sighed and unclenched her fists. "I don't get it," she said, shaking her head in frustration. "I just don't get it."


	5. 555

You guys are cute. Really, you are. The begging was effective...in particular you can thank harrylover101, MysteriousEyez, afallenheart and kokoro62. They reviewed in 2000 freaking 9, months and months after my last update! How can I refuse?

A recap, because everyone probably hasn't read this in forever:

Ryoma lives with his abusive foster parents and 6 other children, attending Seigaku Academy on scholarship. He loves tennis but in this AU he feels he must put his foster siblings first. Ryuzaki has no idea of what goes on at the Echizen house, but she's determined to get Ryoma on the team. Seigaku regulars are either clueless/picking up on something. Eventual Fuji/Ryo? You decide.

GO!

* * *

Oishi knew something was wrong when he saw Tezuka's grim expression. "I suppose Echizen still refused, hn?"

Tezuka nodded. "Ryuzaki-sensei is going to call his parents tonight. Cross your fingers she'll have good news for tomorrow."

"I don't get it," Momoshiro complained. He stopped hitting the ball and walked over the bench. "All it is a ranking match."

Tezuka shrugged. "He just said he couldn't play. Period."

Fuji pulled on his jacket and looked thoughtfully towards the school building. "There has to be more to it than that."

* * *

Ryuzaki was used to calling parents. She had done it hundreds of times, to deliver good news or bad. Or just to talk, as it was in Echizen's case. Once his parents heard about his potential, Ryuzaki was sure they would make an exception for whatever chores he had to do.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"Hello," came a childish voice. "Who is this?"

Ryuzaki was taken by surprise by the abrupt questioning. She didn't know that Ryoma had any siblings. "Um…"

There was a soft shuffling and then a clank.

"_Hitori! Don't be so rude," a soft voice chided. _

"_But Ryooooo-kun! Nara-sama does it all the time!" _

"_That doesn't make it okay. Hand me the phone and go help Junpei."_

"_Hai, hai."_

"Hello?"

"Echizen? Can I talk to your parents?"

There was a burst of what sounded like static as Ryoma blew irritably into the phone. "No," he ground out.

Ryuzaki cursed her bad luck. "Ryoma…" she began warningly.

There was a sharp bang in the background.

"Excuse me."

"_Who the hell are you talking to, boy?!"_

"_G-gomen-nasai. It's a teacher from school."_

A pause.

"_Give me the damn phone. You'll have to be punished for all the trouble you've caused."_

"Hello?"

"Hello," Ryuzaki responded, hurriedly collecting her thoughts. "I'm calling about Ryoma Echizen?"

"What lies has he been telling you?" the voice said gruffly.

"Uh…no…this is actually about the tennis club."

"The boy has no time for that. Goodb– "

"Wait!" Ryuzaki was astounded by this man's rudeness. "I'm sure we can find some sort of arrangement!"

Silence. Ryuzaki sighed and started to hang up, but then…

"An arrangement, you say?"

The voice was slippery; the tone icy. Ryuzaki resisted the urge to shudder. "Hai…the school board is willing to pay for everything. And practices wouldn't take more than two hours. We can find a tutor, if his schoolwork is the prob – "

"He practices every day?"

"Hai," Ryuzaki answered, waiting anxiously for a response.

"We'll have a talk tonight. If he agrees with my conditions, he can be on your fucking team."

Click.

The line went dead.

Bewildered, Ryuzaki replaced the phone. A feeling of accomplishment swept over her, but it was overshadowed by discomfort. That man…was he really Ryoma's father?

* * *

"If I see any of you idiots before 6:00, _there will be consequences_!"

Ryoma tasted the blood on his lip and tried to fight the pain. "But Hiashi-sama, they'll have nowhere to go!"

SLAP! "You'll have to find someplace, won't you?"

Nara leered at the boy's broken form. "We take care of you enough; it's time we had a break."

Like hell they did. "A-ano…Yumi and Mizuki…it's getting cold out there! Please, I'm _begging _you!"

Hiashi laughed cruelly and delivered a hard punch to Ryoma's already-bruised shoulder. "Have fun at tennis practice."

* * *

"Unfortunately we only have two left-handed rackets," Ryuzaki explained. She held out the two options and looked over at Ryoma. "Take your pick."

Wordlessly, he tested the weight before handing the green one back to her.

Ryuzaki moved on. "This will be your locker, and I took the liberty of choosing a uniform for you. A lot of people have their own balls but the school has plenty spare ones, so you're all set." She grinned enthusiastically down at the freshman and was disappointed when he didn't respond. "Do you have any questions about your first practice?"

The boy shook his head and tugged his hat down further over his face. "Arigatou, Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Is everything alright?"

But Ryoma was gone.


	6. nananananaaaaaa

Lalalala...it's only been a few minutes this time...this is my way of apologizing. This one is extra long. Hope you like!

(my chapter titles fail, but I'll get to that later)

* * *

The next two weeks passed rather quickly. Ryoma quickly established a new routine. In the morning he dropped everyone off at Sasori's and made sure he aced all his tests at school. After classes were done, he whipped through the freshman tennis exercises with ease, usually finishing within a half hour. Then it was off to Sasori's, two hours of running errands or hanging out at the park, and finally home at 6:01. Sometimes even later if his guardians were in a bad mood.

Ryoma quit working the streets, after Sasori warned him of the dangers it posed to his scholarship. Instead, he worked nights at a local café. The pay was worse but at least he didn't have to dodge bullets.

By mid-November the freshman was working overtime nearly every day. Autumn was accompanied by icy winds, and everyone needed new coats. He could barely keep his eyes open at school but with thoughts of his scholarship he managed to struggle through the assignments.

He remained politely detached to his classmates, faking smiles in order to please his teachers. It was a nightmare, but Ryoma thought he was coping rather well.

Until one night, when the Seigaku regulars first knew something was wrong.

* * *

The meeting had run later than normal and it was nearing midnight when the regulars stumbled out of the school.

"Who knew that tournament paperwork could be so troublesome!" Eiji moaned, jamming a hat over his head. "And it's so damn cold."

"That's what happens when we procrastinate," Kaidoh hissed angrily.

"I don't know about mameshi-baka, but I'm ready for some dinner!" Momoshiro broke in, ignoring Kaidoh's glare. "Anyone else want to come?"

Oishi yawned. "I'm late as it is, my parents won't care. Count me in."

There was a chorus of agreement, and the regulars set off in search of some much-needed food.

"Finally! A place that's still open!" Eiji cried. He pressed his face against the lighted glass and grinned even wider. "Let's go!"

The regulars filed into the café and settled themselves in the large corner booth.

"Oh, cheeseburgers!" Momoshiro sang out goofily, paging through the menu.

"Idiot."

"You wanna start something, mameshi?"

Tezuka tuned the two rivals out and idly wondered why they chose to sit next to each other. He turned to Syuuske and was about to comment when he realized that his friend was staring intently at one of the busboys, a small thing with dark hair peeking out from under the bandana.

"What is it?" Tezuka inquired uneasily.

Fuji hesitated, drumming his fingers thoughtfully on the table. "I must be mistaken," he finally muttered.

Conversation wandered back towards idle things. A minute later, they were interrupted by a soft and all-too familiar voice.

"Can I start you off with some drinks?"

Eiji whirled around and his eyes widened in shock. "OCHIBI?!"

Ryoma flinched but recovered quickly, muttering the traditional greeting. He cursed inwardly at his carelessness, mind racing despite his exhaustion. There would undoubtedly be questions…punishment…he couldn't take this.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" Oishi demanded, disbelief clear in his voice. It was late…this didn't make sense…

Ryoma shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "I…I work here."

Kaidoh hissed with displeasure. There was something terribly, horribly wrong about this whole situation. "You're hiding something."

The silence stretched uncomfortably across the group. Oishi began choosing his next words carefully, knowing they were treading on dangerous ground.

"Table 4!" someone shouted from the kitchens. Ryoma sighed irritably and turned to go, but Tezuka reached out a hand to stop him.

"When is your shift over?" he asked simply.

Golden eyes met brown for just a moment, and Ryoma pulled away silently.

_They're too persistent…_

_Maybe they will leave me alone if I switch tactics…_

_There's nothing to hide…right?_

"My break starts at one."

* * *

An hour later, Ryoma was disappointed to find that the regulars had not moved from their spot. He wiped his hands on a dishrag and muttered a few words to his boss. He was surprised when the man clapped a hand on his shoulder and chuckled.

"Take all the time you need!" he declared.

Ryoma stared wordlessly at his boss, wondering if he had gone mad. Seeing this, the man bent down and lowered his voice.

"Listen, kid," he began. "I know things ain't the greatest for you right now. But yer friends over there – they're good people. Just have a little faith."

"A-arigatou," Ryoma stammered. He bowed deeply before departing, the words weighing heavily on his mind.

* * *

Gathering his nerves, Ryoma approached the table and bowed awkwardly to his senpais.

"Hoi, hoi! No need to be so formal!" Eiji called out cheerfully. He gestured to the empty place across the table and grinned widely.

Gingerly, Ryoma took the proffered seat, next to Kaidoh-senpai. The dark-haired bow hissed quietly, but not in anger. Ryoma was too tired to care.

Suddenly Ryoma felt the presence of another person beside him. Blinking, he focused in on the serene smile of Fuji-senpai.

"Ohayo, Echizen."

He felt trapped, and supposed that was his senpai's intention. "Ohayo, Fuji-senpai."

"So what's going on with you?" Taka broke in lightheartedly.

As expected, Echizen didn't answer. Tezuka sighed and slid a bowl of rice towards the freshman. "You look hungry," he said simply.

Ryoma shook his head. "I had dinner before I came."

"What did you have?"

"I-I…um…"

"Just eat it," Fuji remarked offhandedly.

Inwardly, Ryoma cursed the senior for being so perceptive and then picked up his chopsticks. He _was _ratherhungry…he hadn't eaten dinner for nearly a week.

Someone brought up Hyotei and their new tactics, and Ryoma was content to listen as the regulars chatted happily. Maybe this wasn't so bad…although he would have to pay back Tezuka. To keep up appearances…

"You eat funny, ochibi," Eiji was saying.

Ryoma looked down at his plate and belatedly realized that he had divided it into six sections. Jade, Sasuke, Junpei, Mizuki, Akito, and Takai. He stared at it for a moment, trying to concentrate, and the chopsticks clattered onto the table.

"Are you alright?" Oishi inquired, practically tipping the table over in his worry.

A wave of dizziness passed through him, and Ryoma hurried to pull himself together. He muttered something about being tired and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Taka clapped a hand over Momoshiro's mouth before he could cry out. "Let him _sleep_," he commanded, waiting for junior to calm down.

"Sorry," Momoshiro said sheepishly, once he could talk again. "I guess I overacted. It's just unnatural…I've never seen someone just drop off like that."

"He's tired…" Fuji remarked absently. Blue eyes suddenly snapped open. "_Far _too tired."

Just then, Inui appeared, holding his green data notebook tightly in his hands. He glanced at the sleeping Ryoma and slid quietly back into his seat.

"Well?" Tezuka asked.

Inui didn't need to be asked twice. "The manager says he's been working here for two months, usually from 9:00 p.m. until 2:00 a.m. Lately he's been working overtime. There's a 95% chance he's doing it for the money. However, it is with 80% certainty that Echizen is one of the students here on full scholarship, because his records were added to the system later in the year. So it is not his school tuition he is paying for."

"Then what the hell is he here for?" Momoshiro whispered fervently.

"I can only assume his family is not in the best position financially," Inui answered. He adjusted his glances and plowed on. "From the way he divided his food, I conclude with 60% certainty he has one or more siblings."

"We're missing something," Eiji said, frustrated. "_Several _somethings. It's like a puzzle."

"One that Echizen doesn't want solved," Oishi added.

They continued conversing in hushed tones, careful not to wake the exhausted freshman.

* * *

Ryoma snuggled in closer to the source of warmth. A part of him was screaming that he had things to do; there was no _time_ for this. He tried to open his eyes – he really did – but his body wouldn't obey. He shivered, and a wave of pain tore through his muscles. Remembrance of his last punishment…

Something shifted underneath him and again Ryoma tried to get away. He was helpless…please…no…not now…but then he heard Tezuka-buchou's voice. Ah…he was with the Seigaku regulars. They wouldn't try to hurt him, would they? It was a risk he would have to take, for he just couldn't move. The feeling of such complete exhaustion rather frightened him, and the freshman shivered again.

Foreign warmth suddenly surrounded him and Ryoma breathed a soft sigh of contentment. Almost against his will, he felt himself slip away into a deeper slumber.

* * *

"Awww, so cute!" Eiji exclaimed. Before anyone could react, he whipped out a camera.

Click!

There was a bright flash, and when Kaidoh had regained his bearings he let out a long, angry hiss. Then, he squashed his pride and gave up the urge to thoroughly pound the redhead. That would definitely disturb the freshman curled up by his side.

"Kaidoh likes to cuddle!" Momoshiro teased, smirking. "Who knew?"

It took a bit more self-control, but Kaidoh turned away and continued to ignore his classmate. The teasing was lighthearted, but everyone knew there was still something more sinister going on.

If only Echizen would learn to trust.

* * *

"We need to get home," Oishi said bluntly, glancing at his watch. 2:14 a.m. And they had school tomorrow.

"I'm not tired yet!" Eiji whined, sounding like a petulant child. "I want to ask Ochibi some questions."

"I'm sure we all do," Inui agreed. "But given his level of exhaustion, there is a 90% chance he will not wake up for several more hours."

Eiji made a face but did not argue any further. Next to him, Taka downed the rest of his tea and slid on his coat. "Does anyone know where Echizen lives?"

There was a quick round of speculation, but no one had a definite answer.

"We haven't done the tennis records yet, or we'd be able to look it up," Oishi mused out loud. "I suppose we'll have to wake him." He gazed down at the exhausted boy and his frown deepened.

Syuuske leaned forward and gently shook Ryoma's shoulder. "Echizen," he prodded softly. "It's time to leave."

Golden eyes slowly opened and Ryoma gazed blearily up at his senpai. Suddenly, his expression turned into one of horror, and he scrambled to his feet.

"What time is it?" the freshman asked urgently, jamming dark bangs back under his cap.

"Calm down, it's only quarter after two," Taka answered. "The rest of us w – "

Without another word, Ryoma darted off to speak with his manager. A moment later he returned, a pile of schoolbooks in tow. "I'm sorry to be so rude, but I have to leave. Goodbye."

A hand shot out and grabbed the edge of his coat. Ryoma flinched but recovered quickly, golden eyes turning to glare at Momoshiro.

"You can't just keep running off," he said bluntly.

Heart pounding, Ryoma tried to pull away, but the grip was firm. Just as he was about to go into full-out panic mode, Momoshiro released him.

"See this?" he began, jabbing a finger at the Seigaku patch embroidered on his sleeve. "It means that we're a _team_. Teammates look out for each other."

"If something is going on, it's our job to help," Oishi added softly.

Ryoma hesitated for a split second, the words of running through his mind. _"Don't let go of your dream, little one." _

_He wanted this so badly…_

"Just have a little faith."

Nara and Hiashi leered down at him.

The bloodied forms of his siblings, cold and still.

"I-I'll keep that in mind," he said shakily.

_Maybe it was time…_


End file.
